My Fae-er Lady
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Third in the Hitting the Road series, sequel to "Partners in Time." In Victorian London, Bo, Kenzi and the Doctor help a pair of time-lost partners (in more ways than one) in a unique bind. Secondary crossover with Rizzoli & Isles


**My Fae-Er Lady**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Doctor Who owned by BBC**

**Lost Girl owned by Showcase**

**Rizzoli & Isles owned by TNT**

** This is the third in my "Hitting the Road" series and a follow-up to "Partners in Time" so might help to catch up on both depending on which fandom you're reading this from. All comments welcomed as ever.**

* * *

The grinding echoed through the park area as the TARDIS formed itself out of thin air. There was a pause before the doors opened to allow the Doctor to exit, a smile on his face as he adjusted the long coat over his usual outfit and the top hat upon his head. "Come along, ladies!" he called out. "London awaits!"

Bo was out first, her long mane of dark hair done up in a bun under a soft hat. She wore a lush black dress that fit well over her shapely body, able to afford her movement, dark boots stepping onto the snowy ground. Kenzi was exiting behind her, the young woman having decided to go for a full steampunk look, a dark red corset with a purple blouse and long tailcoat, a choker about her neck and high-heeled boots with matching black gloves. A red derby hat completed the ensemble as her shoulder-length dark hair had streaks of red and purple in it.

"So this is London," Bo stated, looking about the streets.

"1893," the Doctor answered as he led them down the block toward a large home. "The age of Victoria, lovely time, one of my favorite eras of Earth to visit." He adjusted his hat as he led the way up the long walk to the front door. "Now, try to be on best behavior and all, we are guests."

He knocked on the door and after a moment, it opened to reveal a squat figure with a round head and gravy-colored skin dressed in the outfit of an English butler. "Strax, good to see you again, my good Sontarian!" the Doctor declared.

"Sir," the figure said in a gruff voice and a nod. "You have been expected." He looked over his shoulder at the two women and frowned. "Will these boys be accompying you?"

"Boys?" Kenzi blurted. "Seriously, Lurch, glasses will help."

The Doctor was entering the house, removing his gloves and tossing his hat over his shoulder to land perfectly on a nearby coat hanger. "Now where are the ladies of the house?" He looked up to see a pretty young woman about Kenzi's age coming down the stairs, wearing a long black dress. "Jenny! Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, my young marvel!"

"Doctor," the girl said in a cockney accent and a smile. "It's always a pleasure." She exchanged a quick hug with the man before stepping back. "Her Ladyship is in the living room with our…guests."

"Excellent, love guests, always a fun thing!" the Doctor declared as he marched the way through the hallways, Bo and Kenzi following him. They entered the living room, a lovely room with a roaring fire going on. Sitting on the couch side to side were two quite attractive women in their late thirties. One had a tough demeanor with strong beautiful features, a mane of curly hair falling past her shoulders, dressed in dark pants and a darker top with matching vest. Her companion had golden brown hair, dressed far more comfortably in a lovely grey dress, sitting up with interest at the newcomers. The final figure sat in a large chair, sipping at tea, clad in a black dress with the veil pulled back to reveal her face of green scales and ridges. "Doctor," she stated in a cool voice. "Glad you could make it."

"Vastra," the Doctor said with a wide grin. "Lovely as always to see you!" He looked to the two women and smiled more. "Hello, I'm the Doctor." He motioned behind him. "This is Bo and this is Kenzi and I'm the Doctor, did I mention that?"

The brunette simply stared while the other woman smiled as she rose up to extend a hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Maura Isles. This is Jane Rizzoli, Detective for Boston Homicide."

"Howdy," Kenzi said as she immediately made a beeline for the nearby liquor case and began perusing its contents.

"So, 2013 then?" the Doctor said. "Interesting, quite interesting." He removed his sonic screwdriver, waving it over Jane, who was naturally put out at the beeping instrument. "Hmmm, now that's an interesting collection of tachyons."

"You seem an interesting person," Jane had to state.

Bo was sauntering forward, immediately giving her best smile at the two women. "Hello, I'm Bo and _very_ pleased to meet you both."

"Whooo boy," Kenzi muttered as she moved forward, a drink in her hand. "Easy there, Julie Bang-drews." She ignored the glare Bo gave as she slid her friend's hand off of Maura's shoulder. Kenzi was sharp enough to see the look Jane was giving the succubus and knew the dangers of poaching on someone else's territory.

"Not to be rude but who the hell are you and why are you here?" Jane demanded.

"Well, Vastra and I go a ways back," the Doctor began. "When you two showed up, she figured I was the right one to call and as always, her judgment was correct." He examined the readings off his screwdriver and frowned. "Odd…Very odd…Not your standard method of time travel."

"There's such a thing?" Jane asked.

"Don't look at us, we're still new at this," Bo told her.

"Just how did you get here?" the Doctor asked.

Jane sighed. "We were checking out a body in Boston in 2013, hit a watch he was wearing and next thing we know, we're in Jane Austen land."

"Actually, Austen's works were from 1811 to shortly after her death, it's been a long time since…"

"Maura." Cutting her friend off, Jane looked to the Doctor. "This suit guy melts into some sort of slop and we run into Vastra and her friends and shortly after, we're taking on some weird cult of red-dressed women."

"Sounds like a bad Lady Gaga video," Kenzi noted.

The Doctor was stroking his chin, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Hmmm….suited men, red-dressed women, why does this sound so familiar…" He began to pace, mumbling to himself as Jane and Maura stared at him. "Is this normal for him?" Jane asked.

"We're learning quickly that normal is very unique definition when it comes to the Doctor," Bo stated. She did her best to sit nonchalantly to Maura, clearly checking out the woman's form in the tight outfit. Jane couldn't help but see that and gave the brunette a glare. Seeing the rising tension, Kenzi immediately stepped in. "So, Doc, we gonna give these ladies a ride back to the time of toilets, coffee houses and decent hair care products?"

"Get us…wait, you have a time machine?" Jane asked. "And holy shit, I can't believe I just said that…"

"In a fashion," Bo confirmed. "The Doctor should be able to get you back home and in a nice ride too." The last words had extra meaning that made Jane stare.

"First, we need to investigate," the Doctor stated.

"Which is where we come in," Bo inserted. "Kenzi and I are top-notch investigators!"

"Yes, Bo does specialize in notches," Kenzi added.

Jane looked at them both dubiously. "You two? Investigators?"

Bo threw up her hands as she looked to her friend. "It's always that reaction…"

"We need to show more skin. Works for Charlie's Angels."

"Can't you just…you know…drop us off home and then come back?" Jane asked hopefully.

"Jane, the situation here is something to check out," Maura pressed.

"I get that, Maura. I also get how I haven't had a pizza in a long time and I'd like to see the Red Sox play sometime after Babe Ruth is born."

Bo looked over to the Doctor. "So where do we start?"

"Where they first came to London would be the best bet." The Doctor whirled around. "Strax! Prepare the chariot!"

"I must find a new horse, sir!" the butler bellowed.

"Strax, please tell me you have not been shooting the horses again."

"Only when they provoke it, sir!"

Vastra smiled as she rose. "Let us be off then."

"We're coming too," Jane insisted as she and Maura rose, Jane grumbling as she brushed at the large dress. "We're the ones stuck in time, remember? We're not going to just sit back and not get involved in this."

"As you wish," the Doctor said as he led the way outside.

"Shotgun!"

"Kenzi, that doesn't really work on coaches."

"Still calling it!"

* * *

Indeed, Kenzi spent the ride sitting up front with Strax while the rest of the group rode in the coach. It hardly took her senses for Bo to know Jane and Maura were together, the two quite close with Jane putting a protective arm on her partner's hip. Instead of backing up, Bo just had to smile at that. She also noted the closeness of Vastra and Jenny and was intrigued but not sure if up for a feeding from a female lizard as one never knew the effects of that.

"So, Straxy," Kenzi was saying up front. "What's your story, where you from, whatcha do?"

"I am of the Sontarian Empire," Strax said with pride. "I am prepared to destroy this planet and all upon it if called upon!"

"Nice to have a life planned out," Kenzi remarked. "So how much you getting paid for this gig , anyhow?"

Strax frowned deeply. "Paid? What do you mean?"

Inside the carriage, Jane was studying the Doctor. "So just what kind of Doctor are you?"

"Oh, this and that," he shrugged as he looked out the window. "I dabble in all sorts of things really, never put down roots. Helping folks is what I do best though and try to help more than I hurt but you know how life can mess that up."

Jane blinked. "Right. Soooooooo, any clues as to what's going on here?"

"Won't know until I check the place out," the Doctor intoned. "But I'm sure it won't be that bad…Well, unless I'm right in my suspicions, in which case, we're in a lot of messy trouble but then I can be wrong now and then although not as much as I wish sometimes."

Jane frowned at that as the carriage soon made its way to an otherwise deserted street. Kenzi hopped down from the top while the door opened to allow the Doctor to lead the women onto the street. He knelt by the end of the alley, lifting up his sonic screwdriver to sweep around. "Hmmm…right….right….That does seem rather familiar…"

"Good or bad?" Vastra asked.

"Still deciding…" The Doctor turned to Jane and Maura. "Did you find anything on the bodies?"

"It's…rather baffling," Maura stated. "Her internal organs were completely reversed, heart on the right side, the lobes in the wrong place, her bones were hollow which explains her greater speed and agility. Also, her cell metabolism was high, even after death which it shouldn't' be."

The Doctor tapped a finger to his chin. "And these men?"

"The only remains of one after he died were calcium," Maura said. "I was…I have no idea how to explain it."

"And when Maura says she has no idea on anything," Jane inserted. "That means the idea doesn't exist."

"Don't be so sure," the Doctor stated. "You'd be surprised how many ideas pop out of nowhere." He looked to Bo and Kenzi. "Well, go on! You two are the investigators, go…invest!"

"Wrong line of work, Doc," Kenzi said but nonetheless walked on with Bo to follow down the alley. They became aware of Jane behind them, Kenzi throwing a glance back to the detective. "Need binoculars to keep checking out my girl's ass?"

"I wasn't…"

"Hey, don't mind," Bo said with a smirk. "Flattered I get the effect in this outfit."

"Listen, I really wasn't…"

"Girl, you couldn't be more butch if you shaved your head and tattooed Sophie B. Hawkins' face on your back," Kenzi put in. "Trust me, we don't mind, more than used to ladies being pulled into Bo's gravitational orbit of lust."

"I really don't believe Jane and I…" Maura started.

"Relax, not judging." Bo smiled at them both. "Well, in a way but trust me, you two are being judged very highly."

"We just started it, all right?" Jane blurted. "We just began and not in the mood and why the hell am I talking about this with you?"

"Just a trusting face I guess."

Maura just blinked as Jane rolled her eyes. Bo paused and knelt by a small indentation on the ground. "This looks unusual."

Maura moved to join her, sliding on a pair of gloves. She knelt by Bo, who took a nice whiff of the woman's perfume. Maura saw what Bo had, the dust spread across the ground in a sizeable pile. She lifted some between her fingers and sniffed at it. "Huh…A bit of sulfur to it and ash but something else…"

Vastra was suddenly there, kneeling to scoop some of the dust into a glass jar. "We can study it back at my lab," she intoned.

"_CSI: Victoria_, there's a whole series waiting to happen," Kenzi smirked.

Maura glanced at her. "You and Bo seem to take Vastra's…appearance well. Jane and I were rather startled when we first saw her."

Bo shrugged. "We're used to the unusual, trust me. Monsters, time travel, sort of jades you a bit to life."

"We're very open-minded," Kenzi added. "In fact, I've been told my mind is a sponge for the whacky. Bo's simply absorbs the lust of folks around her."

Jane stared. "Just who are you two, anyway?"

Before Bo could reply, Jenny stiffened, her eyes looking down the alley. "Mum," she called out and the group turned to see a pair of women in red dresses at the opposite end of the alleyway. Both had matching blonde hair as they fixed eyes upon the group and then spun to walk away.

"That's them?" Bo asked as she stood up.

"Damn right," Jane said as she began racing down the alleyway, a hand moving to her gun. Bo was soon on her heels and then racing past Jane as they exited the alley. The two red-clad women were several feet before them, making their way down the mostly quiet street. Coming to a building, the pair didn't pause before leaping up, managing to run up the side of the building, their feet finding footholds to race up to the roof before vanishing.

"Dammit," Jane gasped as she stopped at the ground. "Wish I knew how they do that."

Bo winced as she rubbed an ankle. "And in heels too. I have enough trouble with the boots."

"Me too," Jane said as they began returning to the alleyway. "Those two checking the place out is suspicious to be sure."

"That mean the victim is a killer like them or the other folks?"

Jane frowned deeply. "This is looking more and more like a…gang war. If you can believe it."

Bo smirked. "If there's one thing I've learned in the last few years is that the more powerful you are, the more childish your desires become."

* * *

Night was settling in by the time the group returned to Vastra's home. Jenny had prepared a full meal for them all in that time and Bo had to admit the fish was splendid while Kenzi, naturally, had to make some cracks about the quality of British food. The Doctor had missed the dinner, instead relocating to the TARDIS under claims of "riding a brainstorm." That left the women and Strax to discuss things over a meal.

"So, lizard ladies, huh?" Kenzi chewed on her food. "Huh, sounds like my crazy cousin Ivan was right all along."

"We aren't that plentiful," Vastra assured her as she sipped her wine. She looked Bo over, cocking her head. "So…one of the Fae."

Bo wasn't that surprised. "Figured you'd know some of us here."

"Fae?" Jane frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I think she's referring to the term for spirits of European folklore," Maura put in.

"Bo can be spirited," Kenzi smirked.

"If I may ask…." Vastra began.

"Succubus," Bo answered.

Vastra nodded as Jane and Maura stared. "Wait…Huh?" Jane asked. "Succubus? As in the type of creature who sucks people's life force out?"

"That's actually Justin Bieber," Kenzi said. "And come on, you two traveled through time and are hanging out with aliens, Bo should be the least crazy thing you've met so far."

Jane rubbed her temples. "Wait…You're telling us you're some sort of…creature?"

Bo frowned. "No, I'm human just…different. I didn't even know myself until a few years ago."

"Yeah, trying to handle weird urges and unable to accept it at first but eventually getting with it." Kenzi smirked at the two women across the table. "Sound familiar?"

Jane shook her head as she stood up. "I've had way too long a day already, I can't deal with this." She headed upstairs, Maura offering an apologetic smile before following.

Vastra raised an eyebrow. "I suppose you generally have better luck with other women."

"Usually," Bo admitted. "Guess a tougher nut to crack." She held up a hand as Kenzi opened her mouth. "Don't." Kenzi closed it reluctantly.

Vastra peered at Bo. "If I may say…I would appreciate you keeping your…dietary needs to the bare minimum. I understand the need for feeding. I have been forced to indulge in it myself. But I would appreciate it if you would not partake in that while here." She sipped her win. "I prefer not to have to clean up more bodies."

Bo's eyes narrowed. "I don't kill when I feed. Or at least, I try my best not to."

"How unlike most of your kind."

"Oooooh, we're getting into the generalizations already," Kenzi muttered.

Bo leaned forward. "Listen, lizard-lady, I don't enjoy being what I am…"

Kenzi launched into a series of loud sneezes and coughs with the occasional "bullcrap!" sneaking into them.

Ignoring her, Bo went on. "But I do my best to handle it. We're here to help, not get judged so just try not to get on my bad side, I'll do the same."

"Hmmm…." Vastra finished her wine, dabbing her lips with a napkin before rising. "We shall see then. We have a room for you and your friend, I will appreciate you keeping it quiet enough while I do important work." With that, she rose to walk out of the room.

"That irritating…" Bo hissed.

"Easy, easy," Kenzi said as she moved closer in her chair. "You know what you need to do? Go bang the detective and the doc. I know you want to, you know you want to, so just get it over with."

"Yeah but…"

"Shh, shh, shhh," Kenzi held up a hand and patted Bo's shoulder. "Just go upstairs and bang the two hotties and you'll feel much better."

Bo smiled. "Thanks." She gave her friend a hug. "You really get me."

Kenzi gave a light shrug as Bo sauntered upstairs.

* * *

Jane gasped as she undid her top. "God, I hate these things. I will never complain about bra shopping again."

Maura had to admit some agreement as she slid her own dress off before undoing her shoes. "The clothing styles do lack the luxury of our time."

"Please," Jane sniffed. "You love this stuff. You were always an old-fashioned gal at heart. Me, I'm dying under this damn bodice."

"Best to get out of them, then." The two women turned to see Bo standing in the doorway, shutting it behind her. She had a sly smile on her face that sent a thrill through Jane that she couldn't suppress and that was before she worked her way out of her dress, able to step out of it with wonderful skill to show her body off.

"Um…what the hell are you doing?" Jane asked even as she and Maura found themselves staring. There was no denying the fact that a naked Bo was a sight capable of causing the blood to race in even the most sedate of people. Maura swallowed her suddenly dry throat as she stood up. "We…I mean, Jane and I…we don't…"

Before she could speak more, Bo was at her, her lips pressing on Maura's and then pulling back. A whisp of blue air flowed from the doctor to the succubus as Jane stared. It was jealousy, not that Bo was kissing Maura but that she wasn't kissing Jane alongside confusion at the strange blue glow. Any rational thoughts Jane had were lost when Bo kissed her as well with the same odd glow. Maura was shaking hard, realizing that somehow, her body had been infected with a bizarre mix of chemicals and was now feeling their effects. It was an aphrodisiac in many ways, shaking her up and making her long for this woman, perhaps a bit of a rohypnol-like effect too….

Then Maura saw Bo undo Jane's top to rub the policewoman's naked breasts and any scientific explanations went out the window. Bo was running fingers through Jane's messy hair as they made out and the feeling of a now-naked Maura's body upon her back just drove her on more. Bo held up a hand to trace the scar on Jane's palm and instead of wincing with the memories of how she got it, Jane felt a thrill of ecstasy. It only increased as Bo kissed over the scar's lines then up the arms to the policewoman.

They were tumbling onto the bed together in a mess of limbs and wild kisses as the tension of the last few weeks came loose for Jane and Maura and Bo was only too happy to let them use her to get that out.

* * *

Kenzi popped a chocolate from a nearby dish into her mouth as she put her boots up on a table. Jenny was moving aside with a duster and without a pause, lifted the boots up to place them on the ground. Kenzi started but Jenny just ignored her to keep cleaning. "Just so I'm clear," Kenzi stated. "You're married to Lady V but you do all the cleaning too? Not exactly the women's lib champion here."

Jenny shrugged. "It was me job before we got involved. I'm happy for it."

"Each their own," Kenzi shrugged. "I know how it is to be the 'claimed human' amid the wild antics."

"Claimed is a literal term with me," Jenny had to say with a smile.

Kenzi was thoughtful as she looked the younger woman over. "It's tough, huh? Being the normal girl among the various special folk."

Jenny faced her, softening a bit. "Her Ladyship has made it clear that she considers me far from normal. I'm special to her, as she is to me. I'm guessing your friend Bo sees you the same way."

"Yeah," Kenzi agreed. "Guess she does at that." She pulled a chair back. "Hey, take a load off, can't work all the time, trust me, life is meant to be enjoyed!"

"I enjoy it quite a bit."

"Sure, sure, when's the last time you got drunk?"

Jenny blushed. "I…I really don't…"

Kenzi's eyes widened. "You've never gotten blasted? Oh, girl, girl, you have so much to learn! Luckily, I have a Master's degree when it comes to debauchery and…"

Her words were cut off as the door burst open and the Doctor raced in, slamming it shut behind him. "Ladies, ladies, ladies!" he called out. "I have some good news and bad news!"

"What's up, Doc?" Kenzi got to her feet before stopping. "Damn, I can't believe I've gone this long without doing that, I'm slipping…"

The Doctor removed his hat to brush his hair back. "Right, first good news. Checked with TARDIS, got a good idea on what's going on around here, we should be able to get it fixed and get our good Bostonians back home."

"Cool frank and beans," Kenzi said. "What's the bad news?"

There was a smashing sound as a fiery rock crashed through the nearest window to land on a table, the flames spreading fast.

"Bad is that it's just randomly possible I was followed," the Doctor stated. "And I may have just put us right in the middle of a war."

Kenzi ran to the stairs and called up. "Bo! The place is on fire!"

A loud moan was her answer as Kenzi rolled her eyes. "No, Bo, not just you!"

* * *

**All comments are welcomed to inspire update soon. **


End file.
